


The Archangel of the Avengers

by BiancaDevlyn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaDevlyn/pseuds/BiancaDevlyn
Summary: Steve Rogers a man out of his time wandered into the SHIELD gym, finding a beautiful young woman, Gabriella Barton, whom was adopted by Clint Barton, a woman once tortured and experimented on by HYDRA to become who she was now.  A scared woman who had no friends. By the meddling of her father and Nick Fury, knowing they needed each other.  Steve Rogers and Gabriella Barton become each other person to go to when they all but felt alone.. Filling the void of loneliness of being in a busy world..Follow Gabriella Barton become a part of the Avengers world and their adventures..Steve Rogers OC/Clint Barton OC
Relationships: Clint Barton & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Archangel of the Avengers

The dark-haired soldier was confident that the night was going to go ahead as planned. It had been hard to execute without making it obvious to HYDRA that it was him that did it in the first place. The winter soldier had to get the little girl away from the horrid place of torment. Over the decades, there had been so many children that had been taken away from parents who did not want their babies. He remembered when this child came in, the little ash blonde girl with sky blue eyes and dimples when she had the rare smile. She came from a pair of drug addict parents who needed some extra money for their next fix. They gave away their child without a second thought to feed their addiction of cocaine. Most children came into the compound screaming and kicking but she did not. Not even for a second. She was brave and strong from the very moment she came into HYDRA custody. All the children but her had died through the tests and from the experiments being too hard on their little bodies. When the girl got older, she had helped the other children in the HYDRA base have more will to live and survive longer. But they all succumbed to their torment and died. She was a guardian angel to them all in a place of hell. Even when they were dying in their cages, she soothed their pain, easing them into their deaths and to heaven to find peace. The winter soldier had named her Gabriella, after the arch angel warrior because she was one too. A warrior. Each time he saw her, Gabriella always had the same, determined and stubborn look that she was going to beat her captors. A seven-year-old had more will power than what he did at his age being tortured by HYDRA back in the 1940s.

Today the winter soldier was going to get his little friend out and away from HYDRA. He had it all planned out meticulously. It had to work because was no other choice. Together they were crouching down in an office where they were waiting for the two assassins Gabby was going to leave HYDRA with. Gabriella was nervous, twiddling her fingers together in knots. What if they were not nice people? Would her silver armed friend be okay without her around? Tears were streaming down her face, she whispered “Please, I don’t want to go now. I am so scared, what if they are bad people and they don’t like me because I am so different?”. 

Gabby face was stinging with tears and her eyes were blotched red, making her one blue and one green coloured eyes more vibrant “Who will look after you when I leave?”

“You don’t have to worry about me, I will be okay” His face was shadowed with sorrow knowing this would be the last time he would see his little Gabby. He had to be strong for her, tenderly placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear “You need to go with them when they get here. You need to leave this place to go somewhere better and be happy the way you deserve. The way you should have been in the first place” The winter soldier would make sure they would never see each other again as much as it broke what little of his heart that was left. His voice cracked “I don’t want you to end up as a soldier like me, okay”

“Be brave little Gabriella”, he looked into the little sad eyes of hers, nodding “Follow the plan and you will be leaving this place tonight. I bet the man has a farm you can run around freely and can even have a dog. Maybe even a horse you can ride!”.

As scary as all the situation was for her, Gabby acknowledged it. Sniffling a little and wiping her nose with her needle bruised hand, whispering “Okay, I will go”. 

The winter soldier got up from kneeling on the floor of the office, stepping away from her and picked up a computer with his metal arm “Be brave little angel”. 

This was it. This was the moment that was going to get Gabby out of the hell hole. With his metal arm, the winter soldier threw the computer hard up against the wall. The computer landed firm and crashed into pieces, making a loud noise that echoed through the building, 

Gabby covered her ears, screaming as loud as she could.

****

There was a loud crashing noise, Clint’s head snapped up and became on high alert. It came from somewhere not too far from where they were. His brows became furrowed together, confusion lay across her face. The building was supposed to been cleared out “What the hell was that?”.

“I don’t know, I thought everyone here was dead?” Natasha replied, continuing downloading the files “Maybe it was just something falling from the damage of the raid”.

“I don’t think it is that Natasha. That sounded like something was thrown against a wall” Then a high pitched scream resonated, echoing through the corridors. Clint stood up with his bow ready, quietly and stealthily walking away from Natasha. Clearly focused on finding the source of the scream “I am going to go and have a look. That sounded like it was a kid screaming and they are scared”. 

She sighed knowing her partner well enough now and what he was about to go and do. Natasha finished with the computers and walking after Clint, she leaned down to a HYDRA guard, took their gun and jacket off them “I have got your back then partner”.

Clint was smiling as they stealthy walked through the corridors to the directions of where the scream came from. He couldn’t help wanting to take on those who needed a hand in life and Natasha knew all too well. With his trademark cheeky smirk, Clint looked from over his shoulder “You brought that jacket along knowing that I am going to want to take the kid home just like how I kinda did with you” .

Their footsteps were barely heard walking along the empty hallway. The lights above them flickered ever so slightly, flashing shadows on their faces “Well you did decide not to kill me and bring me back to SHIELD. By the sound of that scream, it sounds like a little girl who needs our help”

Clint turned around and feeling a bit cheeky, whispering with a grin “And look at you now. You wouldn’t be alive if not for me”.

“You are always going to pull that card aren’t you every time?” She rolled her eyes as they rounded the last corner into the back room that was at the end of the hall “Can’t you come up with a new tag line” Natasha stopped in her tracks.

There they found the source of the scream that had echoed through the building. A small shape was hidden underneath the desk. The little girl had golden shadows, almost like wings flowing around her. She looked so beautiful. So innocent in a place of hell. Clint did not want to scare her, so slowly he put his bow down next to him on the ground. He then reached into his pocket for the raspberry Twizzlers that were wrapped up in some brown paper. Carefully he held one out to her. Gabby looked at it, not knowing what it was. It was red, long and twisted. And it was shiny. She was curious by it and took it from his hand. All Gabby ate was slop, maybe even a bit of solid meat if she was lucky. Well, it was more so if Gabby was good and did not fight back. Clint took a bite out of one, chewing and showing her what to do with it. So, trusting this man as Gabby was told by her metal armed friend, she copied him and her eyes widened at the flavour. It was a delightful taste and so sweet compared to the slosh she was always fed. There was a gentle look was on Clint’s face. A soothing look in his eyes, a caring smile on his face. She looked like she had not eaten a solid meal ever in her short life. The little girl just needed help to be her best self. There was something Clint could see she was going to be something great in the future “Hey kiddo, do you like that candy? Want to tell us your name? Promise we aren’t here to hurt you”.

There was radio silence between them. She just looks at them and does not respond. Clint and Natasha exchange a worried look between each other. Nat kneels down to be level with the little girl, too look her in the eyes “My name is Natasha. Can you tell me your name?”.

Still radio silence from the child. Natasha sighs and gets up off the floor. Frustrated, she starts talking in Russian as she paces the floor. Asking herself how they were going to get through to the child. Why would her parents do this to her? What are they going to do next? Clint drowns her out as he observes the small girl. She had one bright blue eye and one green eye. Nat still rambles at herself when she is suddenly cut off “Menya zovut Gabriella”.

Nat spins on the spot and kneels back down to the girl, to Gabriella. She spoke fluent Russian “How about we get you out of here”.

Nat passes the HYDRA jacket to Clint, whom had a childlike glint in his eye “I have even more raspberry twizzlers in the jet sweety”. 

It was terrifying for Gabby to go with the man and lady according with the plan. But Gabriella knew she had to get out of that place. To have a normal life any little girl should have. The man before her seemed pleasant enough. Clint put the jacket around her and picked her up into his arms “Tell you what kiddo, when we get you home my girlfriend make an amazing margherita pizza. We also have many choices of ice cream you can eat. You probably haven’t tried any of them but trust me, you will love them, it is cold and soft and sweet.”.

Clint was absolutely with the young girl “You know she can’t understand a word you just said, right?”.

And he replies “I know. But she will one day”. 

“By the sounds of that statement you are taking the girl home” Natasha shook her head, smirking. Clint was already acting like a dad to the little girl “You will be putting a bow in her hand. Taking her to gymnastics, getting a dog and teaching her to ride a horse”.

Clint walked along the hallway determined, holding the girl with a little more love “Oh I am not going to let SHIELD take Gabby. She is coming home with me and they won’t have a say on the matter”.

“Oh and Gabriella will be a better marksman than me” Once Clint had set his mind to something, there was no stopping him and Natasha would be there to back him up all the way 

Natasha ushered Clint ahead “Alright then, we had better get going before it is too late to get back home”

As they were walking away, the little girl was tilting her head ever so slightly as if she was looking for someone. Natasha looked over her shoulder into the shadows but says nothing. She does not feel danger, just liked they were being watched. 

The winter soldier stepped out of the shadows when the red headed woman looked back from her shoulder to her partner. And there his little Gabby went, being taken away from a hell hole and into the haven of the two assassins admittedly. But he knew they would give her the life she deserved.


End file.
